


Saihara Fun Times

by ibuki-dot-com (dysphorii)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Class Trials (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Scat, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Why Did I Write This?, im a minor why am i writing this, im so sorry, slight necrophilia, yall better be warneddd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysphorii/pseuds/ibuki-dot-com
Summary: Saihara Shuichi is bored, very bored. Fortunately for him, Oma Kokichi can cure it.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Saihara Fun Times

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry yall had to read this
> 
> inspired by 'Ouma Has Fun' by Shrekomae

Shuichi Saihara is so bored that it hurts. His skin is itching for fun. He spots a certain purple-headed shota and his head is filled with possibilities.

"Oma! What are you doing here?" Saihara tries to make an excuse for this 'coincidental' meet-up.

"Because i'm hungry? Why else would I be in the cafeteria, Shumai?"

"Oh, well, I was wondering if we could, you know, hang out in your room?"

"What?"

"I said-"

"No I heard what you said, It's just, my beloved Saihara-chan is finally paying attention to me? Is this a dream?" Oma gushed at the thought of Saihara being his friend.

"No, it's not a dream. I'm actually, sincerely asking to hang out."

Saihara could barely resist the urge to fuck him on the spot. His cock twitched, rubbing onto the fabric of his underwear. He could feel himself starting to leak.

"Let me get some snacks first!" Oma grabbed a soda and some caramel-corn.

...

Oma Kokichi had a surprisingly tidy room. His cape and hat hung neatly on a mannequin, and his video-games made a perfect stack on his shelf.

"Nice. I like your room, Oma!" Saihara was getting closer and closer to cumming with every step he took towards the supreme leader.

"I'm glad Shumai likes it! Anyways, what did you want to hang out for?"

The detective had a firm grip on the pocket knife hiding in his pocket.

"I just wanted to talk!"

"Hm? 'bout what? What do you wanna say, Shumai? Are you here to confess your undying love for me, perhaps~?"

"Actually, I wanted to give you something." Saihara was so bored of being... bored. He was so close, so close to fun!

"Oooh! Shumai has a gift! I'm gonna close my eyes!"

Oma closed his eyes, unaware of the pain he was about to experience.

Saihara pretended to grab something from his pocket, exaggerating the ruffling noises to make it believable.

He plunged the pocket knife into Oma’s shoulder, letting out a strained chuckle as he twisted it. Oma let out a scream of agony as he collapsed onto the bed, grabbing his arm as he sobbed. 

“H-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SHUMAI! WHAT ARE YOU D- STOP!” Oma’s face was so beautifully crumpled, his eyebrows furrowed as he cried. Amazing, Saihara thought. 

Saihara had always been attracted to the sight of blood, and that reason alone is why he only took murder cases to investigate. Oma’s stained body was so inviting, so marvellous, Saihara’s own creation was a masterpiece.

Saihara stuck the weapon into his victim’s waist, pushing it deeper with every wail Oma made.

“Sa-Saihara, stop… please… Wh- what did I ever… do to you?” Oma stopped resisting and panted with each word.

Saihara wasn’t done yet. He grabbed onto Oma’s violet locks and muffled his stupid cries for help with his growing erection. Oma struggled to look up, tears in his eyes. He knew what was about to happen.

Saihara unzipped his pants and tapped his hard cock against the supreme leader’s forehead.

“Suck it, bitch.”

The detective didn’t get a response, so he forced his way into the shota’s mouth.

“Sai-mmpgh! St- Stop!” Oma’s voice was silenced by a mouthful of dick.

Oma silently cried as he made his way down Saihara’s length. Saihara-chan? Is this the real Saihara-chan? It can’t be. This isn’t the same Saihara-chan who cried during romance movies, or the same Saihara-chan that attempted to befriend Tenko even after multiple bruises were made.

“Haah, hnng- You- haah- little slut. You rea-ahh! R-really know what you’re doing, huh?” Saihara fumbled with his words as he reached his climax.

Oma’s tongue overloaded with salt, and he pried Saihara’s hands off of him.

Saihara removed the knife from Oma’s soon-to-be corpse and licked the blood off, cutting his tongue in the process.

“Let me try something. I’ve never done this before, so if it hurts, that’s not my problem.” Saihara flipped his uke over so he faced the bedsheets. He tugged at the pants, silently cursing Oma for wearing his belt so tight. Oma’s bare asscheeks were so beautiful, Saihara couldn’t resist kissing them. He spanked Oma till he was red, and inserted a finger into his asshole.

Oma bit his hand so Saihara couldn’t know how much he enjoyed it. He was afraid, so afraid of what might happen next.

Another finger went in, scissoring Oma’s insides. His tight walls were pushing back on Saihara’s fingers, but he exerted more force. Oma moaned quietly as his virgin asshole was prepped.

“Ready, slut?” Saihara pressed the knife against Oma’s throat, signaling that there was no going back.

Saihara didn’t need a response. He slammed his rod into Oma’s tight ass, letting out a moan because of how tight he was. Oma did quite the opposite.

“AAAAAAAAAUGH! S-STOP! IT HURTS! PLEASE! SHUICHI, STOP!” Oma’s eyes were stinging from how much he had cried.

“SHUT UP!” Saihara had had enough. Oma’s throat was covered in blood seeping out from the wound he had created. He coughed and choked, his entire oral cavity drenched in a red substance. 

“S- shu- sh-” Oma struggled to form a coherent sentence as he took his last breath.

Oma’s body fell limp, his body pale and losing warmth.

“Damn it, I wasn’t finished yet, dumbass.”

Saihara thrust a final four times before cumming on Oma’s bed.

He picked up the body and caressed Oma’s blood-stained face, his eyes glassy and lifeless (much like him.)

Oma’s corpse was releasing much more than blood. Oma had shit and pissed himself.

“Well, I gotta clean this up somehow.” Saihara said before grabbing a handful of shit and swallowing it.

“They’re gonna execute me if they find out who it is. Gotta make it look like a suicide or something.”

He put Oma’s pants back on, and cleaned the semen from his body. Saihara grabbed the pocket knife and placed it next to where he had laid Oma down.

Time to make this tidy room look like the scene of a mental breakdown, Saihara thought.

He grabbed the video-games and threw them every which way, snapping cds in half and flinging boxes across the room.

The detective thought the crime scene looked pretty believable, so he sneaked out towards his room.

...

Saihara stroked himself in the shower, thinking of Oma laying there, helpless.

All the blood, shit, and cum went down the drain, so he turned off his shower.

He blow-dried his wet hair, changed into some spare clothes, and made his way to Akamatsu’s room. Saihara had promised to meet Akamatsu there.

“Akamatsu-san? Are you there?” He attempted to cover up the crime with a friendly voice.

“Saihara-kun! Hello, how are you! I’ve been waiting for you!” Akamatsu half-smiled.

“Ah, sorry, I must’ve fallen asleep while reading a book. I’m very sorry.”

DING DONG DONG DING

“A body has been discovered! Please make your way to the Ultimate Supreme Leader’s dorm!”

“O-Oh my god! N-No way, there’s no way someone- someone-!” Akamatsu looked distraught.

That quick? Saihara muttered to himself. He put on a fearful facade and covered his mouth in faux surprise.

…

“D-damn! What the hell happened here?” Momota raised a fist to his heart.

Shirougane covered her eyes as she rushed out of the room, gagging every step she took.

“UWOOOOAAAAAAH! Wh-WHO DID THIS?” Akamatsu clutched onto Saihara’s body, fearing for her life.

“... What the hell? This… This looks like a suicide.”

Harukawa kneeled beside the corpse, squinting as she examined the body. The assassin had never seen anything like this. How troublesome. Who would be executed in this case? Or is this a trick?

“A- a suicide?” Momota’s magenta eyes were filled with surprise. “There's no way! No way! Oma would- That little shit would-!”

“You never know what people are dealing with, Momota-kun,” Saihara faked the feeling of guilt. He knew what he did and he was proud of it. “Maybe that’s the reason he acted that way.”

Momota’s body cringed at the thought of all the times he made fun of Oma. Was it his fault?

“I- i- i need to go.” The star-speckled astronaut lost his glory as he fled.

“I guess we need to investigate.” Saihara took the knife he had used and ‘examined’ it.

Truth Bullet: Knife used to murder Oma. Covered in blood, even on the handle. Seems to have been used before.

“Used before?” Akamatsu asked, just as the others arrived.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! YUMENOU-SAN, COVER YOUR EYES!” Chabashira shrieked.

“Oh. Oh my god. WHAT THE HELL!? HEY SHOTA! WAKE UP!” Iruma’s voice was shaky.

“Whoa! Um- Is that… Oma? It looks so- mangled.” K1-B0 fumbled over his words.

“This can’t be real. This isn’t… No…” Amami clutched his sleeves, devastated at the loss of his closest friend.

(im too lazy to come up with reactions for everyone don’t kill me)

…

Everyone was busy investigating.

“Saihara, what is your alibi?”

“I was reading a mystery novel and fell asleep. I know, its not a very good alibi, but Akamatsu can cover for me. I was late to her practice because I was asleep.” Saihara lied, and lied, and lied again.

Truth Bullet: Yumenou’s account: Yumenou was practicing her magic tricks with Chabashira and Younaga from 11:30 to 11:50.

Truth Bullet: Iruma’s Account: Iruma was in the cafeteria with Momota, K1-B0, and Amami from 11:25 to 12:00, around the time of the murder.

Truth Bullet: Oma’s room: Oma’s room was a mess, with CDs and ripped clothes strewn everywhere. There was blood on a CD case.

Truth Bullet: Note from Shirogane: meet me in the gym, i want to talk to you

Truth Bullet: Oma’s body: Oma had multiple stab wounds, the throat wound being the fatal one. The angle of the wound would have made it hard for Oma to kill himself.

Truth Bullet: Iruma’s camera: Iruma’s camera saw Shirogane in the gym, waiting for Oma to arrive at around 11:15 to 11:25, leaving her enough time to kill Oma.

Lie Bullet: Saihara was reading a book and then fell asleep around 11:30.

…

“It was Shirogane! Shirogane is the killer!” Iruma yowled.

“N-no! I couldn’t have, I was in the gym waiting for him, then I went back to my room! I swear on my Fukase wig!” The bluenette was teary-eyed and sobbing.

“FUCK YOUR FUKASE WIG!”

“Um, yeah! F-frick your Fukase wig! Miku is better anyway!” K1-B0 shyly looked at his hands.

“Nyeh~ I think… that Oma-kun may have killed himself.” Yumenou yawned into her hand.

Saihara was bursting with joy! How foolish of them to believe the scenario so easily!

“Huh?! Yumenou-chan! Don’t say that! There’s no way that degenerate could have possibly committed suicide!”

“Atua has told Angie the same thing that Yumenou said! Oma committed, and that is all.” Younaga clasped her hands in a prayer.

“See! Also, Harukawa-san said so-”

“Actually, I only said that it looked like a suicide. That doesn’t mean that it was. It could be a disguised murder for all we know.” 

Shit.

“Wh-what?” Momota’s expression did a full 180 and he was back to his confident self. “So, Oma didn’t kill himself?”

Fuck.

“That still doesn’t clear Tsumugi-chan’s alibi, unfortunately.” Akamatsu sighed at the thought of her girlfriend being a murderer.

“Kaede! Tell them! Please! I’m not the killer!” Shirogane was blubbering and her whole face was red.

“Amami, what do you think? You haven’t talked at all today.”

“... Oma was murdered. And I know exactly who did it.”

DAMN IT.

“Saihara-kun?”

“Y-yes?” Saihara’s heart was beating faster than when he killed Oma.

“Explain to everyone who the killer is.”

Shinguuji’s mask slid upwards, signaling a smile. “Amami-kun, who is it? Why are you forcing the detective to answer if you’re the one who knows?”

“Because Saihara Shuichi knows full well who it is. After all, he should know who he is, right?” Amami glared at Saihara.

“W-what? What do you mean? I-i’m not a killer!” Saihara was desperate for an excuse.

“Then explain the bloodstains I saw on your shower wall.”

“Wh- why do you think that’s related to the case? I could’ve had a bloody nose for Pete’s sake!” Saihara was clenching his fists.

“All I told you to do was explain the bloodstains, but look who’s getting defensive.” Amami leaned over his podium, his eyes blank and devoid of emotion.

“Kh- Oma Kokichi killed himself! There’s enough evidence already, so just fucking drop it! What the hell are you trying to prove? Huh?! Is this a joke, or are you that dumb? IT. WAS. A. SUICIDE.” Saihara snapped.

“S-saihara?! What’s gotten into you?” Momota backed away from his former sidekick, afraid for what would come next.

“You want to execute me that badly? Fine! I admit it! I killed Oma! I stabbed him in the throat! I did much more to his weak, stupid body than that!” Saihara’s eyes were no longer the vibrant yellow they used to be. They glowed a menacing white, drained of all sanity he had.

“SAIHARA! WHAT THE HELL?” Akamatsu’s voice was strained, her anger ripping her vocal cords to shreds.

Saihara responded with a small chuckle that grew into a psychotic cackle.

…

“I understand how much you guys might hate me, but it was very fun to deceive you! Probably even more fun than murdering Oma!”

“Why Saihara do that? Why Saihara kill him?”

“Because Saihara was bored!” Saihara mimicked Oma’s childish voice.

“Saihara had a fun time. A very, very fun time.”

…

“Iiiiiiit’s punishment time!” 

Saihara’s neck was immediately surrounded by a glass-encrusted noose, but he didn’t break a sweat.

A chalkboard appeared in front of him, which read, ‘If the detective can figure out the mystery, he may go free.”

That’s fine, Saihara thought.

Multiple bodies were illuminated by a stage light, where the noose was hanging from. The bodies of his friends.

“Is there a similar murder method or something?” Saihara looked towards the bodies, which he would later regret.

The noose got tighter the longer he examined the bodies. So, Saihara only had a limited amount of time to find out the mystery.

“The- grk! The mystery is- It is the murder weapon! There is blo- blood coming from the bodies, but n- n- no visible wounds!”

WRONG

“Wh-what?”

“If you had looked a little longer, you would have seen the baseball bat behind them! Too bad.”

The floor below Saihara collapsed, and his breath stopped.

(thankz for reading my storyy!! I aprecciate you taking the time to read it!)


End file.
